Mighty Morphin Power Rangers: Pink Issue 2
description to be added. include all DEBUTS or FINAL APPEARANCES Synopsis to be added Plot Kim looks on as her mother changes into a monster. Verto orders his minions to bring him the Pink Ranger. Kim has no choice but to run and apologizes to her mother. As she escapes she seals them all inside the cave. Back at Maddy Beaumont's Kim reassures herself that she couldn't handle Goldar, Verto, and army of humans turned into monsters. She is approached from behind by Serge who Kim immediately flips over her head and onto his back. In talking with Serge about the situation Kim comes up with a plan. She tries to push Serge out of the picture so can work freely but Serge convinces her she has no right to stop him from helping save his town. She sends him to tell all the remaining townsfolk that help is coming and to stay hidden. Serge doesn't believe that this important side mission is very important, Kim explains that the more humans captured the more monsters working for Goldar that has to be worried about. Kim calls Zordon and asks to be taken to Jason, Trini, & Zack. Jason is unavailable on his own mission. Kim asks Zordon if it would be possible to share her power with Trini & Zack, by using the Sword of Light it is possible to imbue former Rangers with Zordon's power. That is a risk to them all but especially Kimberly. Serge was spying on Kimberly and is taken. Trini and Zack are in South America. Trini while hang gliding sees Kim, she doesn't even bother to land she just leaps from the glider and hugs Kim. Kim explains the situation and Trini doesn't hesitate to help. Trini and Zack have been in South America conserving and creating sustainable green spaces. Trini does the plant work while Zack educates the people living on how to make them survive and thrive, and martial arts. Kim does the same thing to Zack that Serge did to her, which resulted in the same response but Kim was able to counter and land on her feet. They embrace in a hug. Zack is informed of the situation and agrees to help his friend for life, his family. They teleport back to Maddy Beaumont's. After exchanging pleasantries and catching up they get to business. Due to sharing the energized power of a single Ranger they have limited powers as individuals but as a team they have even greater harmony. Due to the fact that Zordon grows more vulnerable the longer he goes without the Sword of Light the Rangers debate leaving it behind. Before they can determine where to hide it they receive a garbled transmission from Tommy. He has lost communication with the rest of his team and they are losing to Rita & Zedd. He thinks he might be alone. Kim & Tommy briefly talk but they lose the connection. As Kim worries about what to do they are attacked by Goldar and his monsters. Goldar takes the Sword of Light and depowers and captures the Rangers. Goldar plans to use the Sword of Light to power up a weapon of ultimate destruction with the power of the Morphing Grid. His weapon of ultimate destruction is his new war Zord Typhonis which is made from Zords formerly used by the Power Rangers. As Kim sits there feeling guilty and stupid, Goldar unveils that Serge helped him defeat them. Covers Mighty_Morphin_Power_Rangers_-_Pink_002-000.jpg|Main Cover Elsa Charretier mmprpink02-Vanderklugt.jpg|Kyla Vanderklugt mmprpink02-Beckett.jpg|Kelsey J Beckett Errors *''to be added'' Notes * Typhonis is constructed from the leftover parts of the Thunder Megazord, the White Tigerzord, and Goldar's personal Zord, Cyclopsis. Category:Mighty Morphin Power Rangers: Pink